


A Plan of Desire

by Improbabilityy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, I LIVE FOR JEALOUS PETYR, Lord Arthur Mormont is an invention, OBVIOUSLY THERE IS SEX, Petyr is jealous yes omg, Sansa finally realises how hot Petyr is, This is so fucking messed up im sorry, enjoy this, im sorry i needed a fucking other handsome male, there is sex lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improbabilityy/pseuds/Improbabilityy
Summary: Sansa is tired telling to Petyr that she didn’t want anything from him anymore but he doesn’t want to leave her alone.So, Sansa makes a plan.She will sleep with an other man and she will make sure than Petyr surprise them.





	1. An idea for leaving Littlefinger aside

**Author's Note:**

> So the action takes place at the beginning of the 7th season but Jon is already gone to Dragonstone. That’s a mix between the book and the show but Petyr gave Sansa to the Boltons. What more? Oh yes, Sansa is a naughty girl and Petyr stays the same (with more conversation and acts though)

Sansa was in the courtyard, she was standing against a large door. She was thinking while watching Brienne practiced the sword. Sansa came back from a meeting of the council because Jon left Winterfell to see the dragons’s queen in the goal of create a new alliance.

The council had quite a lot of members, including Lyanna Mormont, Davos Seaworth, Jon’s allies and Littlefinger.

This last one had not stopped staring at her since she had spoken during the meeting.  
Sansa did not know what to do, she refused her advances, she told him that he could not do anything for her, that she did not want to have anything to do with him anymore but it was always the same thing. He still did not leave her alone, no matter how many times she rejected him.

What did he need to give her some peace?

She had been unbearreable several times with him, disrespectful or even totally mean or cold and yet he always came back to her.

Even if the moon was facing at her, she wanted to be alone and outside a little.

She walked quickly through the corridor, the head lost in her thoughts when she accidentally hits someone.  
Confused, Sansa bent down and picked up the books that the person let down in his fall.

When she got up, she saw a man looking at her with a mocking air and a smirk. It definitely was Petyr Baelish.  
He was standing there like she was a complete fool, he quickly moved his hands and said, amused:

« Could you give me my books now my lady, please? »

Sansa give them back at him quietly and stayed up, no movement.

As she stayed quiet, he let escape a quick laugh and continued:

« You should be more careful when you are walking Sansa, or people more stressed than me could be more upset too. »

« I know how to take care of myself, Lord Baelish, I just wasn’t paying attention to my way, I was thinking.» She said, looking annoyed by his words.

« Oh.. I understand the feeling, my lady. Walking and thinking at the same time is actually something I am now used to. »

He did not seem bothered that she hit him in any way. He was as quiet and calm as always, no sign of anger here.

Petyr gave her the same look as usual. Like if he was undressing her and was reading inside of her, he was looking at everyone the same way. It felt like if he was seeing all your secrets and it was making you quite uncomfortable.

“ Well, I had to talk to you about something, Sansa. ”

She seemed surprised, what did he want to tell to her?  
She was tired of talking with him.  
She wanted to avoid Littlefinger as much as possible.

« The weather is good tonight Sansa, don’t you think? »

Sansa let out a blowing.

« I have no time for any of that, Lord Baelish. I am exhausted, just tell me what you want that I can leave. »

Petyr looked at her with a surprising sweet look on his face.  
He came closer and pressed her shoulders gently.

« The night suits you so well, Sansa. »

Before he could do anything, Sansa stopped him.

“ Don’t do that. Don’t approach to me like that, I know what you want and I already told you I will not give it to you, why you keep coming back? ”

He took his hands off of Sansa’s shoulders and said, calmly:

“ Because I want to make things better Sansa, don’t you understand? Let me be here for you, let me help you.”

“ You can’t help me, Lord Baelish. I don’t want your help or your support, leave me alone! Is that too hard for you to understand? “

“ I will not leave you alone till I find a way to be forgiven, sweetling. I will find this way, sooner or later. I will not leave you alone anymore, I’ll be here for you as I could not have been with Ramsey. “

Sansa finally understood. He was still there because he thought he had a chance, a chance to be forgiven.

Was he that delusional to think she could even forgive him after all he did to her?

« Listen, Lord Baelish. I do not want any of your support or your help and especially not your love. I am the Lady of Winterfell, Sansa Stark, and you mean nothing to me anymore, do you understand that?”

Still, Petyr did not seem impressed at all. He looked at her and smiled.

“ I’m a patient man, you should know that, sweetling. I want you and I will not stop trying. “

He bent down and kissed gently Sansa’s hand. He got up, still not breaking eyes contact and left the corridor, letting Sansa upset and alone.

She really needed something to keep him away from her.

 

*********************

 

Sansa was in her room.

She was into her bed when an idea finally came up to avoid Littlefinger, definitely.

She will find some handsome young man and seduces him, just under the eyes of Petyr.  
Then, she will manage to sleep with the boy while Petyr will come into the room at the same moment and will surprise them.

It really was cruel and insane but she was sure it will work, at least.

Now, all she needed to do was to find a pretty boy and to make a plan.

She fell into sleep almost immediately after have imagined her sadistic plan.

 

**********************

 

It was the beginning of the afternoon, Sansa was eating. Everyone was there, speaking, laughing.

Sansa observed the room, she absolutely needed to find a handsome fool to achieve her plan.

She thought it was not such a bad idea after all, she never slept with someone when she wanted to and took pleasure. Maybe it was now time for her to enjoy being at bed with someone else.

Petyr was into the room too, looking at her as always, his empty eyes never saying anything. When she looked at him back, he smirked at her and got his wine up before got up himself and leaving the room.

She ignored him and decided to go outside when she magically saw a young man practicing the sword. He was her age, maybe a little older. Brown hair, attractive body, and a smile who could let falling in love anyone who was looking at him.

He was the perfect candidate for her. She goes through the courtyard and waited for him to finish what he was doing before talking to him.

When she reached him she clapped her hands and smiled with the prettiest smile she had.

“ You’re really good at it, my Lord. I don’t remember if I saw you at the dinner yesterday or today, what’s your name?”

The young man turned back and she realised he was literally more handsome than she thought.  
He looked at her confused of her intrusion but he finally smiled and said:

“ I am Lord Arthur Mormont, Lady Lyanna’s cousin, my lady. I don’t usually take part to dinner into the big room. Too much noise. ” He smiled.

Sansa came a little closer and continued:

“ I understand, I don’t really like all of this either but you know, this is the role of the sister of the North’s king. I have to be there and welcome everyone who’s coming at Winterfell. “

Arthur stopped practicing and  
let his sword fall on the ground. The young man bent down and took Sansa’s hand, kissing her gently and got up.

“ That is a pleasure to finally meet the Lady of Winterfall. We told me how pretty you were, I can see it was all lies. You are even better when we really see you. “

“ You are too kind, my Lord.”

“ Call me Arthur, please.”

“ Well, in that case you can call me Sansa, Arthur. ”

She smiled back to him and made the most seductive look she could.

It seemed to work because Lord Arthur looked at her with more interest than before.

“ Well, I am sure you have a lot of work to do, my lady. I personally have to help the guards with whatever could put Winterfell in danger but I will be very pleased to see you at the gala night this evening, Sansa. “ He came a little closer and kissed her cheek softly, then stepped back a little and smiled before leaving.

Sansa felt like she was the young girl she was before King’s Landing. The impression was the same. A beautiful and rich knight who will invite her dancing. But she wasn’t this girl anymore. Charming knights were just an illusion. She just needed Arthur Mormont for tonight.

Suddenly she felt the uncomfortable impression that someone was watching her. She turned and raised the head just to see Petyr Baelish, standing against the balcony with his glass of wine.

This time, he got up his drink but instead of smiling to her with a smirk or a mysterious smile, he smiled with what he seems to be bittersweetness. Then, he turned back and left the balcony.

She felt extraordinarily alive and proud of herself.

“ It’s finally working, he seemed quite frustrated with the fact that an other man put his hands on me. My plan is actually working better than I had imagined. “ She thought.

She decided to do something else with her day. This evening, she will take a bath and choose one of her more beautiful dress. She will finally take some fun and maybe enjoy a moment since she is back home. 

Tonight will be her night, for a change.


	2. You can fuck who you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sansa is preparing to go to the gala party (or whatever we called that at the era of got) and she is decided to make her plan working andddddd jealous Petyr is finally coming in the table!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the second chapter is finally upppp. It’s going to be way more exiting than the first one, just warning!! Enjoy xoxo

Sansa was in her room, she was taking a quiet and warm bath. The servant were coming adding some water and brushing her hair.

When she finished, she took a white cloth and wrapped it around Sansa’s body.

Sansa sat on her bed and opened her trunk full of beautiful dresses.

She choose a blue night one, filled with diamonds. It was one of her favourite. She had a large neckline in the back but remained elegant and beautiful. There were laces on the sides made with dornish bristles which exposed Sansa’s back, legs and the beginning of her breast but not enough to be vulgar.

She was certain that Lord Arthur Mormont would love it.

She asked for her room maid to come and check if the dress was correctly put.

According to the look of the servant, Sansa assumed she was perfect and decided to go downstairs.

As she closed her door, she went trough the corridor and headed into Winterfell’s gala room.

Facing the big door, she saw Lord Arthur. She decided to go and salute him when he saw her and his eyes missed to get out of their orbits. She was satisfied.

« Lady Stark, you are absolutely divine tonight! May I escort you to your sit? »

« With pleasure, my Lord. I am happy you seem to like my dress. »

Sansa smiled and took the hand that Lord Mormont held for her.

As they walked trough the room, Arthur bent and told to her, lowering the voice.

« You are truly exquisite, trust me, Lady Sansa. I hope you will give me a dance later. »

Sansa, confused of the proximity smiled all the same and answered with the same seductive tone.

« I will be honoured to give you this dance, my Lord. »

The young man nodded and left her with a big smile sticked on his face.

As soon as Arthur left her, a horde of young men approached her and paid compliments to her about how beautiful and amazing she looked.

Sansa thanks them all with smiles and laughs, so she finally sat in front of the court of the North and declared the beginning of the party.

As soon as she spoke, everyone started to speak, to dance, and to eat.

It had been almost two or three hours that the party had began and no trace of Littlefinger.

She did not care for now. She was surrendered by Lord Yon Royce, Lyanna Mormont, some lords of the north countries and Arthur Mormont, the ambiance was better than ever. Sansa was drinking and eating, talking with Arthur for an hour and the young man was amazing. He was polite, nice, funny and good-looking. It was almost like a dream. They talked about anything, his childhood at Bear Island or how he came to Winterfell, his company was very pleasant though but she felt like some strange impression, like if she was with strangers, like if it was too fantastic to be real.  
She finally pushed those annoying thoughts, she was with a nice and handsome knight and the evening seemed wonderful.

Finally, the room became magically darker and someone announced the beginning of the dances. Arthur took her into the center of the room for a dance. 

It was a good moment, the young man was a decent dancer. At one point, he came finally closer to her and said in her neck:

« This is such a pleasant night, my lady. I am dancing with the lady of Winterfell and also the most beautiful woman in the room. »

« Don’t compliment me, my Lord, it is a very nice moment to me as well. »

Arthur looked at her seductively and added:

« What would you say to continue this charming night into your room later? »

Sansa knew he wasn’t interested just for her brain but still, he was really fast. They just knew each other for like two days and he already wanted to put her into his bed?

But Sansa was not innocent either, it was her who initiated this the first. It was a part of her plan, she will do it. She could do what she wanted, right? Cersei and Daenerys were well known to sleep with some men too, and still, people seemed to respect them. At least it was true for Daenerys.

« Of course, my Lord. We could get fun in different ways than dancing if you like. » She said with the most attractive voice that she could.

He nodded with a charming look and bring her back to her sit.  
She decided to get some rest, he left her with a big smile.

Sansa was drinking and speaking to some Lord when suddenly, Petyr appeared in front of her.

He was smiling, as always. Wearing a green and black tunique, he was well-dresses, as always. 

He held his hand and asked, with a look of challenge:

« Will you honoured me to be your dance rider, sweetling? »

« I already told you, Lord Baelish. Do not presume I want to be with you. »

That did not discourage him, on the contrary, he took her hand and before she reacted, he brought her with him to dance.

Sansa did not want to make any scandal so she just followed him, angry.

« What are you doing!? »

He smirked and declaimed:

« I am dancing with you, sweetling. »

« I told you no! »

« And I said yes. Now, take my hands and put yours on my shoulders, let me own this dance, shall we? »

Sansa was absolutely speechless. She was going to push him away and leave but he stopped her by taking her arm.

« If you dance with me, I will leave you for the rest of the night, Sansa. »

For the first time since an eternity, his eyes seemed alive.

She looked at him, still upset.

«  Alright then. But you gave me your word, after this dance, you will leave me alone. »

« I’m a man of word, Sansa. Just one dance. »

He came closer and held his hand to her.

She took it but Sansa never been that closer to him and she felt her body was tense. Petyr had feel it too because he looked at her quite amused.

« Am I scaring you that much for being this tense, sweetling? »

Sansa glared at him.

« You don’t scare me, I just don’t want to be here, with you. »

«  Sansa, everybody is looking at us, come on. I don’t force you to anything. You haven’t even try to dance with me, please, sweetling? »

Well.. it was just a dance, wasn’t he?

« I will try to be less tense. »

He smiled at her and moved quickly to make her more comfortable.

They started to dance slowly. Petyr put his hands on her hips and manage to put Sansa’s hands on his shoulders.

It was making her sick to say it but Petyr Baelish was an extraordinarily dancer.

He was moving with agility, like he had done that for all his life. It was actually really pleasant to dance with him.

At one point, he toppled Sansa’s head by executing a figure and he started to look at her. His green-gray eyes were focused on her for years, it seemed. He finally got her up and said:

« What games are you playing with Lord Mormont, Sansa? »

Sansa smiled at herself, she knew he would have told her about Arthur.

She faked a smile and answered:

« What games, my Lord? I don’t know what you are talking about. 

« Don’t take me for a fool, I saw you the whole night, laughing, smiling, looking at him. »

« He is a young and handsome man, everyone was laughing and looking at her. What’s the matter? »

They were still dancing and everybody were looking at them.

Petyr came closer to her and put his hands even lower.

« Are you trying to make me jealous, sweetling? »

He stepped back and smirked at her.

Sansa felt confused with the proximity of his hands but this time, she did not seem bothered.

She looked at him with challenge and answered:

« Are you jealous, Lord Baelish? »

Petyr looked at her and smiled. They were still at the center of the room and all the look were turned on them.

He put one of his hand even lower, it could almost be indecent. Suddenly he pressed her against his body and whispered in his ear:

“ I’m feeling terribly jealous, sweetling. “

She looked at him, surprised and pissed, then the music stopped. 

He stepped back to her and took her back to her place.  
Sansa sat down, still confused. 

Littlefinger had pressed his body against her and had whispered in her ear and instead of feeling disgusted she felt like attracted to him.

No, it could not be possible. This was just the madness of a moment or maybe the alcohol. Or maybe that she just was exited to join Arthur in her room, yes maybe it was just that.

Petyr was coming back to her, he sat besides her and smiled.

« I haven’t told you but you truly are a vision tonight, Sansa. »

« Your compliments don’t reach me, you know. »

« It was not a compliment, I was saying the truth. »

« Well, maybe you should tell the truth somewhere else, Lord Baelish. We made a deal, one dance and you leave me alone. »

« But you enjoyed the dance, did you Sansa? »

« It was pleasant but a deal is a deal, leave me. »

He was looking at her, vexed:

« I said I loved you but my love for you is not a reason to be treated like I did not exist, Sansa. »

She avoided his eyes.

« You don’t exist to me. Now leave me alone. »

He got up, and said with a cold tone:

« Well, you were the only reason why I came, if you want me I’ll be in my room. »

He came closer to her and bent down, kissing her hand.

« Goodnight, sweetling. »

He got up and left.

But suddenly, Sansa thought about something. It was the perfect occasion to achieve her plan. 

She got up of her chair and walked quickly. She went through the big’s room door and screamed in the hall:

He wasn’t too far from her.  
She saw him at the end of the corridor.

« Wait, Lord Baelish! »

He stopped walking and turned back.

She came closer and he started to talk, his voice lowered, as always.

He looked surprised.

« What are you doing here, Sansa? What do you want? »

She pushed him against the wall and pressed her body against him.  
She really had no idea what she was doing, she drunk more than usual and she felt a little tipsy.

« I want you. »

She said seductively, looking deeply into his eyes.

Petyr Baelish was more puzzled than ever, he did not understand.

«  W-what? »

Sansa pushed herself a little closer against him.

« What are you.. doing Sansa? »

He seemed uncomfortable as she realised that his dick became hard against her.

she pushed her knees a little more at the level of his crotch.

He stifled a moan and looked at her, the eyes blackened of desire but also confused.

Sansa stepped back and finally smiled at him with lust.

Petyr, still disturbed but visibly turned on by Sansa was looking at her, speechless.

She spoke again, getting closer to him.

«  You maybe could pass by my room after the party, tonight, will you? We could find a way to take care of that.. » She said, looking at Petyr’s boner.

He resumed his wits, he looked at Sansa, annoyed and mocking:

« Sansa, you’re telling me to leave you alone and the next moment you just jump on me? I will not take part in your little games anyway, sweetling. Look at you, you seem have drunk more than you should. You are not into your normal state. »

Sansa looked at him with determination.

« That is an easy question, my Lord. Why you come into my room tonight, yes or no? »

Petyr relaxed. The look in his eyes had changed. He stared at Sansa with a smirk.

« Well. May I know of what do I owe this proposal ? »

« I am tired, I want to have a little fun. »

Petyr came closer and whispered in her neck as he did during their dance.

« Well.. you seem to feel bold tonight, sweetling, but you should not play with fire if you don’t want to get burned.. »

Sansa came closer too. He smelled mint.

« Maybe you’re the one who will get burned. »

He smiled.

« Maybe. But you know, I risk everything..

He stopped and came even closer, their lips were almost touching.

« To get what I want. »

They were looking at each other during years, finally Sansa stepped back.

She was troubled.  
She felt pleasure by flirting with him.  
She knew this feeling but how could he appeared with him?

Petyr smirked and move his hands, he looked at her like if he had win for now.

Sansa hated him even more. She was rushed to see his face when he will come into her quarters.

« Well, I will wait for you in my room anyway. You are free to not coming but if you change your mind, I will be waiting for you. »

She gave him a last look and left.

 

***************************

 

Sansa came back to the party, when she arrived, every look were on her.

Lord Arthur came to her and asked:

« My Lady, where were you?! »

Sansa smiled at him and took his hand.

« I am sorry, I was not feeling very well but I am fine now, where were we, my Lord ? »

He made a subjective smile.

« Well, I hope you will be in a better shape later »

« Don’t worry for me, my Lord. Shall we? »

Sansa spend her night talking to everyone and drinking. She was a little bit drunk, she was dancing with everyone and had no idea of where she was when Lord Arthur bring her with him into a dark place.

He was hanging on his arm and spoke to her with the voice lowered.

« Show me the way to your room, shall we, Sansa? »

Sansa looked at him, smiling, and indicated the way.

When they were facing the door, Arthur stared at Sansa and came closer to her.

« So.. maybe we should start by coming, don’t you think? »

Sansa nodded and opened the door.

As soon as they entered into the room, Arthur took her in his arms and put her on the bed. 

Sansa smiled seductively and said:

« I can see someone is rushed. »

« How could a man possibly not want to have you in his bed, my lady? »

She laughed and leaned toward him.

« You are too kind, my Lord »

Arthur laughed and caught her lips.

Sansa was surprised but she closed her eyes and opened the mouth slowly. Arthur did the same so she began to caress his tongue and move a little to adapt her lips to Arthur’s.

It was a strange feeling. It wasn’t the kiss of her dreams but it was pleasant and she decided she liked it.

Arthur moved and pressed his body against hers. He was hard against her.  
He held her arms and started kissing her in the neck.  
At one point, she moaned a little and started to appreciate what he was doing.

« Is that good Sansa ? » He asked by raising the head towards her.

« It feels amazing, my Lord. » She answered, totally out of breath.

He smiled at her and took his shirt off while she was looking at him.  
When she saw his body, Sansa felt more excited than before and kissed his torso by smiling at him. She started to feel quite wet and impatient.

Arthur leaned and kissed Sansa’s body, taking her dress off. When she was naked, he started to smile and looked at her with desire.

« You really look amazing, Sansa. »

She blushed with embarrassed, she never felt comfortable by being naked in front of anyone.

Arthur got on top of her and took off all of his clothes.

Sansa blushed for the second time and smiled at him.

« You do look good naked. »

« Not much than you, my lady. » 

He laughed and lowered his head kissing Sansa's belly. He went up a little and played with her boobs.

« Oh...it feels really good Arthur! »

He smirked and stopped what he was doing with his mouth.

« Are you ready for the real moment, Sansa? »

Sansa knew it was the good moment and she felt really good being with him but.. she wanted something else. Arthur was charming though and he was there for her. If she could get some fun by sleeping with him tonight, she will do it.

She was not a little girl anymore, she could make her own choices.

She made a seductive smile and answered:

« Go aheah, my Lord, it’s fine. »

With a gesture, he found himself inside and Sansa's head fell back on his pillows, a slight cry escaping from his lips.

« Oh Arthur...it feels so good! »

He smiled at her and drove his cock a little deeper.

Sansa screamed of pleasure and moved her hips to fit his dick when she hearded a moaning coming from Arthur.

“ Sansa... you’re so tight..”

Arthur accelerated a little.

“ Ugh..you’re so...wet..Sansa!”

He closed his eyes and plunged deeper and faster into her pussy, moaning and muttering how beautiful and satisfying she was.

Sansa had not felt so good and complete for a long time.

"Faster! "She pleaded" Oh Arthur ... please ... faster!

She felt beautiful and powerful and she loved it. She felt that she was close and Arthur too if she believed her moans.

Suddenly, Arthur accelerated very fast and fill her completely. She felt she was coming in a very short time.

« Sansa ... oh fuck..it feels so good with you! »

Sansa felt her walls contract a little.

« Oh Arthur .. f-fuck me faster! »

As soon as she uttered her words, she opened her eyes, moaning deeply, her orgasm submerging her. A few seconds later she heard Arthur coming loudly and pouring his sticky stuff into her.  
The young man fell back on her with a sigh as Sansa turned her head toward the door of her room and saw a man looking at them with a stunned and uncomfortable look.

Petyr was standing in front of the door, his eyes filled with rage and sadness, his smile rolled up in disgust. He was motionless.

Sansa had completely forgotten that it was part of her plan that Littlefinger must have seen them.

In fact she now had the impression that her "plan" was a very bad idea. Instead of feeling success, she felt a little shameful.

Sansa finally looked at Petyr and tried to speak.

« Petyr! I-I »

He was looking at her with his usual empty stare, he said in a cold voice:

« You do not have anything to tell me, Sansa. You make your own choices. »

He turned his head and walked away without closing the door.

On the one hand she wanted to convince herself that what she did with her sex life was not her business but on the other hand she wanted to run and catch him up and explain to him, what she finally decided to do.

She jumped up from the bed, covering herself with a sheet and walking to the door when Arthur took her by the arm.

He had witnessed the scene without understanding.

« Sansa, what are you doing? Let it go, who cares if Littlefinger saw us? »

Sansa looked at him nervously. Who was he to tell her what to do?

Arthur continued with a smirk.

« He's not your god damn father or something, it's fine. You can fuck who you want because you’re the Lady of Winterfell, he does not have any bloody power on you »

Arthur was right, she knew it. But even if she quite didn’t like Littlefinger, she felt like she owned something. Especially after her behavior this evening toward him.

« Don’t worry Arthur, I know who I am and what I can do and I do not have to explain you anything about me. I have my own reasons. But thank you for tonight, it was very pleasant. »

He sighed, then looked into her eyes, dropping, got up and put on his clothes.

“ You're right Sansa. You don’t have to tell me anything about what you want to do. “

He moved closer to her and stooped down, kissing his hand.

"I guess I'll have to leave, my lady. You do not want anyone to see me in your room at the middle of the night but it was amazing, if you want to enjoy another time, tell me and I'll be coming with pleasure. Good night, Sansa. "

He got up and left with a smile.

Sansa was relieved that he did not make a scene for her, she did not want a long-term relationship, all she wanted was a sex moment for the night.

She lay back in bed and decided to let the night pass before going to talk to Petyr. She would have better ideas tomorrow and the mind less foggy because of the alcohol.

She knew she might have gone a little too far but that was what he needed. He was definitely going to leave her alone for a while now.

However, she felt a little guilty. Why did she feel so guilty? It was only Littlefinger after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Petyr looks troubled. Hope you like the chapter, leave comments!!  
> Next part is coming in my mindddd

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Im sorry this chapter was the boring one but I needed the action took place. The next part is going to be way more intense ;)  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS I REALLY CARE ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THE STORY THX


End file.
